Traveling Soldier
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi, a soldier in the Japanese Army, waiting to fight for his country. While he is waiting, he falls in love with a young girl. Now he most decide. Stay with her or go fight. InuKag
1. Traveling Soldier

NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of One-Shot: **Traveling Soldier

**Summary: **Inuyasha Takahashi, a soldier in the Japanese Army, waiting to fight for his country. While he is waiting, he falls in love with a young girl. Now he most decide. Stay with her or go fight.

**Authors Note: **Hey. I've had this one shot in my mind for a while. And it's starting to really bug me so, here it is! Oh by the way, it's based off the song "Traveling Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks. Hope you enjoy! R&R kindly please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this song or Inuyasha!

**Name of Chapter: **Traveling Soldier.

* * *

"Kagome, can you get table three order?" A woman with brown hair and soft brown eyes asked a woman with jet black hair with a green bow in it and chocolate eyes.

"Sure, Sango," the woman, Kagome, called back to her friend and went to table three where she saw a man with long silver hair with dog ears on his head with golden eyes. He was wearing the Japanese Army uniform.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Kagome said to the man, smiling. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," he said, looking over his menu one last time. "I'll have the Royal Burger with a cola, please?"

_Two days past eighteen He was waiting for the bus in his army green Sat down in a booth at a cafe there Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

Kagome quickly wrote it down and nodded her head.

"Right away, sir." She picked up his menu and he caught her wrist before she could go. "Umm…." She looked into his golden eyes and saw nothing but sadness and loneliness.

"I need someone to talk to," he said, shyly. "Would you mind talking to me?"

"Sure. I'm off in a hour and I know where we can go, okay," she said to him and flashed him a smile.

"Okay," he said, a blush on his cheek. He let go of her wrist.

"Your order will be right up, sir." Kagome said.

"My name is Inuyasha," he said.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome said then left and gave the cook his order.

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go _

So an hour went by in a blur. When Kagome was done with her shift, Inuyasha was still waiting for her at his table.

"Are you ready," Kagome asked him after her shift got done. He nodded his head and followed her out the front door and down the street.

"Where are we going," Inuyasha asked after a while of walking in silence.

"The Pier," replied Kagome. "I like to go there and think when I'm having a rough day."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for a while.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Inuyasha," Kagome asked, looking curiously at him.

Inuyasha sighed, looking in her warm chocolate eyes.

"I guess you could say, I'm scared," Inuyasha truthfully told her.

"Of fighting," she asked, looking at him then his uniform.

"Yes. I've had no one to talk to about this whole Army crap and I'm starting to get scared."

"Why haven't you had anyone to talk to?"

"My parents died when I was young and I joined the Army because I was being stupid one day and now I can't get out of it."

"But don't you want to fight for your country," Kagome asked curiously. They arrived at the pier and sat down near the edge.

"Of course I do!" Inuyasha yelled making Kagome jump a little. Inuyasha saw this and quieted. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kagome said. "So, now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he said, looking at the horizon. "I just got back from Boot camp today and they'll let me know when I have to go fight."

"Oh. Are you scared of dieing, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed, looking at the water below.

"At the moment, no. I have nothing left to live for. No friends, no family, no future."

"That's awful."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the sun dip lower in the sky.

"When you do have to fight," Kagome quietly told him, "you can always write a letter to me. If you want, that is."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sure your boyfriend won't mind?" Inuyasha asked, sensing she's the type of girl to have a boyfriend.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Kagome truthfully told him with a smile.

"Really? 'Cause I would think you would have one."

"Well, there is this one guy is totally in love with me but I don't even like him that way. He's to full of himself. Did you know, that he tells everyone I'm his woman? And when I hear that, I just want to beat him up. True story."

_So they went down and they sat on the pier He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I got no one to send a letter to Would you mind if I sent one back here to you _

They laughed.

"So, seeing as you don't have a boyfriend," Inuyasha started looking in her eyes, "would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Kagome giggled and smiled.

"I would love to."

…

So they did go on a date the very next night. And many nights after that.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started slowly, holding her hand as they walked through a park after one of their dates, "my commanding officer called me this morning. He told me that I'm being deployed to the States in a month for a while and then after that, I'm going to help them fight in some where in Europe."

"Oh," Kagome said sadly. "You're going to go, aren't you?"

"I have to. I have no choice. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, looking in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Kagome buried her head in his shirt and let a tear escape.

"It's okay," she said sadly. "Just remember to write to me."

"I will, don't worry," Inuyasha reassured her. "I'll write to you everyday."

"Good," Kagome said, looking into his golden eyes. Slowly, they leaned towards each other and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

…

A month passed since that day. And it was now two days before Inuyasha would be deployed. During the month, Inuyasha and Kagome spent every minute possible with each other. Just enjoying their time with one another.

Now you see them cuddling on Inuyasha's couch at his apartment watching the movie The Notebook.

"I'm really going to miss this," Inuyasha said to Kagome suddenly. She was in his lap and her had both of his arms around her stomach.

"Miss what," she asked, turning her head and looking at him with confused eyes.

"Miss holding you like this, miss you in my arms, miss smelling your scent, hell, I'll miss everything about you," Inuyasha said then kissed her.

"Don't say stuff like that," Kagome told him after they broke apart for air, tears on the brim of her eyes. "It makes it seem like you won't be coming back. But you will, won't you?"

"Just for you, I will," Inuyasha told her, wiping away her tears. "Remember when you asked me if I was scared of dieing and I said no?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I have you to fight for now."

Kagome breaths hitched in her throat.

"And, now, are you scared of dieing," Kagome asked hesitantly.

"No. 'Cause when I'm fighting, I'll remember that I'm fighting to protect you." Inuyasha cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes. "I love you, Kagome. With all my heart and I'm not going to let any harm come to you, ever." He kissed her.

"Inuyasha, I love you too," Kagome said, after they broke apart for air. Inuyasha smiled as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome moaned as she wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's neck as he carried her to his room and shut the door.

…

Inuyasha woke up early that next morning and the first thing he saw was Kagome sleeping peacefully on his bare chest. He smiled, kissed her forehead and began stroking her hair.

You don't know how much I'm going to miss you, Kagome, Inuyasha thought, still stroking her long beautiful jet black hair.

"Morning," Kagome said five minutes later after she woke up.

"Morning," Inuyasha replied, pulling the blankets over them more as Kagome snuggled in his chest for more warmth. "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better," she said then sighed with contempt. "You?"

"Excellent." Inuyasha told her, kissing her forehead again.

"Why did I bother asking," Kagome mumbled to herself.

Inuyasha was about to reply when his phone started ringing. He looked at it and answered.

"Good morning, sir," He said to the other person.

Pause.

"I'm pretty well, sir. Thank you for asking. And yourself?"

Pause. Inuyasha sat up in his bed and looked at Kagome, who was looking at the sheets.

"And what is that, sir?"

Pause. Inuyasha face went from confused to sadness in a moment.

"Yes, sir. I understand clearly."

Another pause.

"All right, sir. Six o'clock tonight at the bus station. I'll see you then."

Another pause.

"Good bye, sir." Inuyasha said then hung up his phone and sighed loudly. "Crap."

"What is it, Inuyasha," Kagome asked him with worried eyes.

Inuyasha sighed again.

"That was my commanding officer. He said I'm leaving tonight instead of tomorrow."

A soft 'oh' escaped Kagome's lips. Inuyasha saw her down cast face and gently cupped her chin with his finger and made her look up into his eyes.

"But I don't want to think about that now," Inuyasha softly told her. "What I want to think about is the time I have left with you, in my arms safe, okay?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha gently kissed her.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"This," Inuyasha said then began kissing her again.

…

"Do you have everything," Kagome asked Inuyasha later that night as they were standing outside the bus station. Inuyasha looked at his luggage again and nodded.

"Yep," He said then back at the bus that was going to take him to war. He took Kagome's hands in his and looked in her eyes. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Kagome said, trying to keep a smiling face and not let any tears fall down her cheeks. She had to stay strong so Inuyasha would stay strong.

"FIVE MINUTES!" Some one yelled.

"I love you so much, Kagome. Don't ever forget that." Inuyasha told her, holding her really close to him.

"I won't. And don't ever forget that I love you." Kagome replied, smelling his musky scent one last time.

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed for a very long time. Both wanted to stay like that forever but fate would not let them.

"TWO MINUTES!"

"I go to go now." Inuyasha told her, backing up with her hands in his still. "I'll write as soon as I can, Kagome!"

Kagome nodded her head, not trusting her voice, and blinked really hard to keep her tears at bay. (I feel like crying right now.)

"Be safe and I love you so much." Inuyasha told her then disappeared on the bus. A minute later, it started up and started to drive away.

Kagome waved at until it was gone from sight then sunk to the ground and let out a sob.

Sango, her best friend was next to her in a second, rubbing her back.

"He's going to be all right, Kagome," Sango told her friend. And she nodded her head.

"I know, Sango. I know he will be," Kagome told her.

_I cry Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone when the letter said A soldier's coming home_

…

A week passed when Kagome got Inuyasha's first letter. It came from a California base camp.

_Dear, Kagome, _it started.

_I'm miss you so much all ready. Everything I see reminds me of your beautiful smile. I'm doing fine over here in the states. I'm meeting lots of new people. Some are friendly, some are retarded. _Kagome laughed at that._ How are you? There is not a moment in the day where I do not think about you. I miss you so much. Every time when I'm training and it gets rough, I remember that I'm training to protect you. And that's what gets me through the day. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. It's lights out._

_I love you, Kagome. With all my heart. -Inuyasha._

Kagome wrote back immediately telling him that she thought about him everyday, too. And she well but missing him greatly. That she loved him with all her heart too. And other things that popped into her mind.

Kagome smiled as she kissed the envelope after she sealed Inuyasha's letter in it then placed it in her mailbox.

Everyday for the next three weeks, Inuyasha wrote to her. Just telling her how much he loved and missed her and told her of his day.

Kagome wrote back saying that she loved and missed him too and told him of her day.

Then one day, Kagome got a letter from Inuyasha and it was posted from Berlin, Germany.

_Can you believe it, Kagome? I'm getting closer to you. Oh man, I love you so much! Or how they would say in German, Ich Liebe Dich so viel. _(Pronunciation: Ick Leeba Dick so Feel) _I'm sorry, but I have to go again. I love you so much. -Inuyasha._

Inside the letter was a picture of Inuyasha and his buddies standing by the Berlin Wall. Kagome kissed it and put it with the rest of Inuyasha's letters in a shoe box that she kept in her closet.

Kagome sighed, placing a hand on her stomach, hoping to calm down the queasy feeling.

She shook her head and began writing her letter to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stayed in Germany for another two and a half weeks, telling Kagome everything about it, too.

_Inuyasha, _Kagome wrote nervously one day.

_I hope you get home safe and sound because in a few months we'll be having a baby. I'm six weeks pregnant. I just found this morning. Isn't it wonderful? I miss you so much and I love you. Come home soon. -Kagome._

Kagome immediately mailed it and the next day she got another letter from Inuyasha.

_Kagome, _it started.

_I'm sorry but I won't be able to write to you for a while. We're in the middle of fighting right now and things are looking bad. I just pray that you get this letter and know I'm all right. I love you so much. I'll write as soon as I can. -Inuyasha._

Kagome stood in shock for a while and the letter slipped out of her hands.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked her friend, seeing the shocked look on her face. Quickly she lead Kagome to her couch and sat her down and picked up Inuyasha's letter and quickly read it.

"Oh, Kagome," Sango said, hugging her friend who was now crying. "He's going to come back. I promise you."

_So the letters came from an army camp In California then Vietnam And he told her of his heart It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of He said when it's getting kinda rough over here I think of that day sittin' down at the pier And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

…

A month and a half past since then and Kagome still hasn't received another letter from Inuyasha. She just prayed he got her last letter.

"Kagome," Sango asked Kagome, seeing her stare blankly out the window at nothing, "do you want to go the football game with me tonight at the High School? It could be fun."

Kagome turned and looked at her best friend and put on a big fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome replied.

"Awesome!" Sango cheered while Kagome laughed and then Sango started dragging her out the house. "Let's go!"

"Sango! I'm not supposed to run!" Kagome yelled. "I'm pregnant, remember?"

Sango stopped and giggled apologetically at Kagome. "Sorry."

Kagome rolled her eyes and got into the car and they drove to the High School. When they got there, they saw a whole crowd standing around because the bleachers were full.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Sango who was just as confused as her.

"I don't know." Sango replied then a red, white, and blue banner caught her eye.

"Kagome, look." Sango pointed and Kagome looked and gasped. The banner had the words **Soldier's Memorial **written across it.

Kagome gulped.

Suddenly, the band music started playing the National Anthem as members of the Guard walked across the football field. Kagome looked hopefully at them for any sight of silver hair but found none.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her to the fence so they could hear what the Mayor was saying after the National Anthem got done and everyone was silent..

"And I'm sorry to say the names of the dead but remember, they gave their lives up for our freedom." And he started to list off the names of the dead and many people let out cries as they heard their loved one's name being called.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't she was holding after he got done saying the names of the dead.

"And now, for the missing." The mayor continued. Kagome's world felt like it was going to shatter when she heard the name she didn't want to hear being called.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

_One Friday night at a football game The lord's prayer said and the anthem sang A man said folks would you bow your heads For a list of local Vietnam dead Crying all alone under the stands Was a piccolo player in the marching band And one name read and nobody really cared But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair _

Sango turned and look at her friend who was pale as a ghost.

"Kagome, he's missing. Doesn't necessarily mean he's dead." Sango told Kagome. But Kagome wasn't listening anymore. She just turned and walked away. Before Sango could catch her, she was swept away in the crowd.

…

Early the next morning, someone was knocking at Kagome's front door. Sango, who had been staying there since last night after the football game, rushed to the door and opened it, hoping to find her friend but saw a man with silver hair with dog and golden eyes wearing a Army uniform.

"Oh, Kami, Inuyasha." Sango said, hugging him.

"Sango, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking into Kagome's apartment.

Sango sunk to the ground.

"I don't know. She disappeared during the football game last night at the High School. And I haven't seen her since."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled loudly. He turned around. "I'm going to find her. Stay here."

Sango nodded her head and watched him leave.

Where is Kagome, Inuyasha thought, running around looking for her then he remembered something when he first met her.

"_The Pier," Kagome had told him. "I like to go there and think when I'm having a rough day."_

Inuyasha slapped himself and ran in the direction of the Pier.

When he got there, he saw her. Sitting on the edge with her feet dangling over the side.

"Kagome…," Inuyasha softly called and Kagome heard him and looked at him with blood shot eyes.

"Inu…yasha…," Kagome said, getting up with some difficulty due to her stomach and looking at him with wide eyes. "Is it…is it really you?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and Kagome ran into his arms and started crying all over again.

"I thought you were dead," Kagome told him, in between sobs.

Inuyasha hugged and rubbed her back.

"I told you I was going to come back, stupid," He softly told her then kissed her forehead then he gently lifted her so his eyes met hers and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, deepening the kiss.

It would gone on forever if it weren't for the little kick Inuyasha felt and looked at Kagome's stomach, which he noticed had gotten a lot bigger.

"What is it, Inuyasha," Kagome asked him when he was looking at her swollen stomach then looked her straight in the eye.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Kagome said. "Didn't you get my letter?"

"No," Inuyasha said, still looking at Kagome's stomach then feeling it. "I haven't gotten any letter from you in the past month and a half." He looked at her again. "Is it mine?" He hesitantly asked and Kagome nodded.

"Without a doubt in my mind." Kagome told him and smiled. He grinned from ear to ear and picked her up and spun her around then gave her a kiss and then hugged her. (I think he's happy.)

"Oh, Kami, Kagome! This the happiest day in my life!" Inuyasha exclaimed and Kagome laughed.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're happy." Kagome said then shivered a little. Inuyasha's face went from happy to concerned in a second when he saw her shiver. He took off his jacket and put it tightly around her shoulders.

"How long have you been out here?" Inuyasha asked as he picked her up bridal style and began walking back to Kagome's apartment.

"Since last night," Kagome sleepily told him.

Inuyasha sighed.

"You could've gotten hurt, Kagome." Inuyasha told her but she was falling asleep all ready.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he heard her soft snores and snuggled into his chest for more warmth.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome."

The End…..!

HOORAY!!! I'm finally done with this thing!!! Took me all night to write it up. And it's now 5 am. Oh well. Hope you guys liked it and didn't get to confused by it! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! Until then, I think I'm going to sleep before I see the sun.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	2. Author's Note! Please read!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys! Guess what?! There is a sequel to this story! It's called A Soldier's Heart!** So go check it out! I hope you'll like it as much as you liked this one.

Drama Kagome.


End file.
